I'm Leaving
by Kushinada-hime
Summary: To keep your mouth shut or keep your feelings in check, what's the difference? Erza will know. As will Gray when the time comes... AU
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa, masters! Here's a shot for a fairytail fanfic. It's my first fic and hope you enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail.

* * *

One silent evening, in the Student Council Room, Vice President Erza Scarlet was doing paperwork. The president, Jellal Fernandez was absent for the day because of a cold, thus leaving the paperwork to none other than the beautiful scarlet haired vice president; along with the treasurer, a blue haired 2nd year girl— Levy Mcgarden and the secretary, a blonde likewise a 2nd year – Lucy Heartfilia.

"Ahh~ I had no idea work could be this stressful without the president around." Lucy complained, sorting another batch of papers to be signed before giving up and slumped on the table. Levy, who sat parallel to her, paused. She was currently adding the accounts of the school when like Lucy; she rested her forehead on the table.

"Ugh, I think my head is going to explode with numbers..." she muttered weakly.

"Maa, it can't be helped." The vice president sat on a desk in the middle and at the top of a set of desks to the left and to the right of which Lucy and Levy sat on.

The two looked abashed as they looked at the girl. She was diligently reading and writing at the papers and beside her— stacks of paper more than half of their work.

"Well, that's Erza-sempai for you." Lucy stated with a resigned smile. Their vice president was always hard working and stubborn. If she said she would finish all the paperwork today, she would do it with no qualms. The blonde glanced at the clock and paled.

"Gomen, Erza-sempai, I need to go home right now. It's past my curfew." She said apologetically at the scarlet haired girl.

"I'd hate to say it but me too, Erza-sempai."

Erza set the paper she was holding down and checked her watch. It's past six o'clock. "Very well, go ahead. I'll just finish this last set of papers then lock up." She said.

"We'd like to stay but we're really sorry, Erza-sempai…"

Erza smiled at them. "This paperwork was impossible to finish in a day in the first place. You two don't have to feel guilty for it."

The two reluctantly nodded. They fixed up their bags and went for the door but threw an uncertain look at the scarlet haired girl who was silently watching them. Erza raised a brow in question to their looks.

"Now shoo, you two." She jokingly said, waving a hand. "Time is gold."

The two smiled and made their way out waving a goodbye to the girl one last time before disappearing. Erza sighed as she massaged her temple and pinched the bridge of her nose. She craned her neck to the side and earned a satisfying 'pop'. She did the same with the other side and got the same result. She closed and opened her palm, easing the numb until she deemed it movable for writing again.

She silently wandered how their president could accumulate so much paperwork. She guessed it must be because he left it untouched for a week considering he had gone on an errand for the principal. She frowned in disapproval. If Jellal only let her do the paperwork while he was away, she wouldn't be rushing them at the moment.

She picked up another paper and started reading and signing again. This routine repeated itself for some time when a knock disturbed her. Erza sighed through her nose, checking her watch again. It's already quarter to seven. Another hour on signing papers... Who in their right minds would be at school at this time?

_Maybe the janitor, _she thought, setting down the paper again.

"Yes?" The door opened, revealing a man in his late forties, wearing a janitor's uniform.

"Miss Scarlet, I'm afraid I need to lock up." The man said, showing his keys.

"Hai. I'm sorry for staying so late." Erza said, gathering the papers unfinished and stored it neatly in her folder. The janitor laughed good-naturedly.

"It's okay, Miss Scarlet. I know you were just finishing some paperwork." The man said.

Erza smiled back, taking her bag with her and stepped out of the room. She bowed to the janitor and waved him goodbye. The janitor bowed back, warning the girl to be careful on her way.

"Oh, that reminds me." The scarlet haired girl stopped midway, looking back at the janitor. "I think I saw a student at the entrance. He seemed to be waiting for someone. I think since there is no one else around, he might be waiting for you."

She raised a brow. _For me? Who would that be?_

"Can you… describe him to me?" she asked. The janitor placed his thumb under his chin and hummed, pursing his lips in thought.

"I think I saw a dark hair..." He drawled out as he looked at Erza. A flicker of recognition passed his eyes. "I think… he was the boy that pink haired delinquent was always fighting with. The one you always send on community service? I think it's…Gwen. No, no… Gale? No, G— "

"Ah." Erza cut him off with a smile, "I think you meant Gray."

"Yes!" the man's nose scrunched up as if remembering a bad memory as he spoke, "Gray. Yes, that was his name. He with that pink haired friend of his always did more destruction than actually doing community service." He sighed, suddenly feeling tired. Erza sympathized with him, feeling the same weariness when dealing with those two. "I always dreaded them coming for community service when you send them, you see. I always cleaned up after them…"

Erza smiled apologetically at the man. "I'm sorry."

The man held his hands up. "Don't be, Miss Scarlet. You were just doing your job. Now go along. He might as well escort a lady like you home. It's quite late and it isn't safe for young girls like you." The man said. Erza wanted to say she was more than capable of handling herself when the man motioned her with a 'shoo-shoo' gesture similar to what she did to her friends earlier.

The girl resigned and opted to go home. And also to know whatever reason her dark haired friend was waiting for her for. But thinking back, Gray never stayed behind to walk her home or something.

Another challenge for a fight perhaps? She shook her head. It's too late for that. He never challenges her to a fight in the dark.

.

.

Actually, that sounded quite wrong in her mind…

_But then what?_ What then could be the reason? Unless there was another person in school which she doubted there was…

She was almost out of the building when she saw the teen, leaning casually at the school gates. His face was shadowed with his bangs enhanced with the poor lighting. Erza took a moment to observe him.

Gray was her childhood friend, a year younger than her. She often played the role of a big sister, watching him grow up and scolding him (beating him up) when he was bad or being a jerk.

Gray Fullbuster of her memories was always stubborn and hotheaded (though only when challenged by a certain pink haired friend). Calm and rational thinker at least...

'_When he isn't overridden by emotions.._.'Erza thought blandly, shaking her head. However, attitude aside, Gray was good looking. Erza smiled slightly. She briefly recalled him being the third nominee of the most wanted boyfriends _**apparently**_— from Lucy and Levy who read the school magazine, a matter of which Erza didn't actually bother reading not unless it is needed to. (She also vaguely recalled the president being the top 1 in the list.)

_But those are only looks, _Erza said in her mind. Gray had soft dark hair (she always patted his head when they were young), and he had striking midnight blue eyes (though they looked droopy to her). His posture was confident and casual, making him look cool (he looked lazy to her).

But to Erza, looks can fool anyone (point taken from the beautiful Titania of the school who looked innocent but can punish anyone severely). And as to what those girls saw in her childhood friend, she didn't know. He was not much of a scholar. He was athletic but didn't dwell on sports. He's easy to anger, loves playing pranks (though only on their pink haired friend again), have a habit of taking off his clothes (one which she gave up fixing) and considered her a rival.

On the positive side, he was a gentleman. A kind, responsible and caring friend. And he liked dancing— a talent he only discovered now that he was a second year student. Pity, Erza will not be able to see this side of him further.

She stopped on her tracks, eyes widening at the realization.

She will be graduating in a week.

Sighing through her nose, she felt sadness wash over her. Graduation… yes, it crossed her mind a couple of times yet she didn't have time to dwell on it much lately, being busy with her responsibility as a Vice President. Yet now, it was close.

_It seems like some farewells are in order…_ she thought, smiling sadly to herself.

_Ah, time sure is fast…_

"-arth to Viceprez!"Erza was brought back to the present, silently noting how close the person she was observing a minute ago was to her face. Worry was evident in his midnight blue eyes though he looked uninterested.

"You've been staring for a long time looking at me, Vice prez. What? Did you notice how devilishly good-looking I was just now?" he asked. Erza hit him on the head, making him step back a few steps.

"Ow! What did I do now?" he asked through gritted teeth, hands rubbing the sore spot on his head. Erza scoffed, looking at him in disdain.

"A student on the school grounds when it's past curfew, need I remind you?" she pinned him with her glare. He glared back with a frown, straightening himself.

"And I suppose Vice prez is exempted from that rule." he stated sarcastically.

"I was on my way home." Erza simply said.

Gray scoffed. "The heck, she didn't have to hit me..." He muttered to himself, soft enough to be inaudible but Erza caught it anyway. She smirked, walking past him.

"And for invading my personal space, you idiot."

"Huh?" Gray easily fell behind him, walking in the same direction she was heading. "Personal space, my a—" Erza sent him a scathing look. He gulped, looking away. "What personal space? You always shove your face near mine and send me those scathing glares when you beat me up and try to teach me a lesson…" he said in a small voice.

_That is for intimidation, _she wanted to say but didn't, deciding that hiding that fact won't hurt anyone. Certainly not to _her_. She smiled to herself. And if he knew, it might not the same effect. "Now, I wonder what you're talking about?" she said instead.

The dark haired teen sputtered, looking at her with disbelief as if not believing his ears. Erza Scarlet never feigns ignorance over things!

Erza chuckled, stopping by the bus stop. Just in time as the bus looked ready to go. She climbed up the stairs with Gray towing behind. Looking around, she found the bus almost vacant save for a few passengers. Taking a seat in the back near the window, she sat down followed by Gray who almost looked like a puppy following her around. He sat down next to her.

"I forgot to ask this but what were you doing waiting by the school entrance?" she asked. "Were you waiting for someone?"

Gray gave her a 'duh' look and leaned on the headrest. "I was waiting for you." He said.

"How long?" Gray checked his watch, then answered, "Two hours."

Erza was impressed. "And for what reason did you wait for me? I didn't have an appointment with you, didn't I?"

"Spoken like a true business woman." He stated blandly as he took out his earphones from his bag and connected it to his mp4. He put the earbud in his left ear and held out the other to Erza. "Does it really matter? We just finished dance practice late and I thought of going home with you for old time's sake and waited. Do I need to have an appointment for that?"

Erza gave him a contemplative look, taking the earbud from his hand. "I suppose not." And she inserted it into her ear. It was 'Wings of Liberty' by Sayaka Ohara. She felt a smile creep to her lips. She loved the song, finding it suiting to her character somehow. Gray once commented how the singer had a voice similar to her but she didn't pay attention. It didn't really matter.

The bus ride was silent but not awkward. Erza was content with the silence. She stared at her companion and she found him dozing off. _Already? _Erza shook her head. Their destination was the same being neighbors and all. And it was a thirty minute ride.

Leaning against the headrest, Erza felt the sleep taking her. Dealing with numerous paperwork will take its toll— even on if you are Erza Scarlet. She fell asleep, not noticing how Gray's head silently fell on her shoulder as the bus took a curve…


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am so sorry this is late! The past two months have been hectic and I am currently in the same situation as Erza where I am graduating in just about…two days? Well. It's all surreal actually…**_

_**Well, enough of my ramblings. Here's chapter two~!**_

_**Disclaimer: Fairytail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

A certain cerulean haired teen walked through the gates of Fairy Tail Academy that morning. He was wearing a face mask that covered most of his face but didn't do anything to conceal his amber eyes and the red tattoo on the right side of his face. Jellal Fernandez, the president of SC.

"Good morning, Kaichou." The students greeted as he passed by. He nodded in return, silently looking out for a certain shade of red among the crowd. A special shade of red— scarlet…

He had been gone for a day yet, coming down with a cold during the weekends which lasted till Monday. He supposed he should be well enough so he went to school. Besides, it's quite a blemish on his perfect record of attendance. He spotted one girl near the lockers and a smile etched on his lips. As he neared that girl with red hair, he hastily removed his facemask and shoved it into his pocket. He was ready to approach the girl when his guts screamed for him to halt. He stopped. A foot away from the girl…

_No… that's a different shade of red… _he realized.

He turned away from the girl, not bothering to put his face mask again. He can't help but be disappointed as he looked at another girl with red hair.

And another…

Another…

_Light red…_

_Maroon…_

_Pink…_

He sighed. Screw it if he was still sick and was spreading germs just like that but he didn't care…only minding the twinge of longing in his heart…

_I really wanted to see you…_

* * *

Erza almost arrived late that morning, earning odd looks from some students. The Vice Prez was never, _**NEVER**_, late. But she almost did. And it was, ahem, an odd fact to say in the least. Erza ignored them as she made her way to her class.

"Good morning, Erza." greeted her silver-haired friend. Erza smiled at her.

"Good morning, Mirajane." Mirajane smiled, earning admiring glances from her male classmates.

"The president just came in a while ago looking for you. Apparently, about some paperwork he needed to check…"

Erza nodded, taking her seat. "Did he say he needed it immediately?"

Mira tilted her head in wonder, putting a finger on her cheek, "Hmm, I don't think so. He was just asking but it didn't seem urgent…"

"I see, thank you."

Erza internally sighed in relief. She still didn't finish most of the paperwork she brought home the day before, opting to study for her test and finish some homework and those _separate _paperworks needed later…

_Well, _she smiled taking the papers from her bag. _It wouldn't hurt not listening for one period…_

* * *

It was a week away from their graduation and surprisingly, it still didn't sink into Erza. She sat down by her desk at the Student Council room, gazing at the blue sky. Classes ended a while ago and it was currently lunch time. She briefly recalled the message their teacher ominously left them— telling them to pass their forms for their plans for college. But to be honest, it was still surreal...

She was leaving.

She smiled a bit to herself. "_What now?,"_ she thought out loud.

As expected, no one answered but the red head kept smiling. She smiled blithely as she kept staring at the sky…

* * *

Gray slumped down on a bench, sighing to himself. Classes had been stressful somehow. He had been unable to sleep the past few nights, and that earned him a heads up from the teacher almost screeching his name for sleeping whilst his idiot pink haired friend laughed at the sidelines. He had half in mind to hit him, but it didn't occur to him as he thought of the dream he had in class. The same dream he had over and over again. Shaking the thought away, he looked up at the windows on the third floor, catching a blob of scarlet hair. He stared hard.

There stood, the object of his dreams the past few nights, watching the clouds float. There was a strange peace on her face, and the longer Gray stared, his nerves eased up. It was somehow refreshing seeing her like that. He leaned back, he himself staring at the sky. The sky was wide… a vast blue space. It reminded him of the ocean, idly thinking that if he had ice powers, he would have frozen such a wide space to keep it that way forever. He had always been a winter lover after all.

Turning his gaze back at the window where he saw the redhead, he wondered.

_What is Erza reminded of when she sees the blue, blue sky?_

...

As if sensing someone staring at her, the redhead turned his way. At first, Gray thought she would frown. She always did that to people who stared long at her. But what she did was the opposite.

She _smiled._

It wasn't her usual smiles that promised pain or severe punishment, she actually smiled. Gray found himself smiling back, even waving a hand at her.

When the last time he saw her smile like everything was is at peace? He couldn't recall. However, as he looked at that smile, he felt warmth creeping up on his stomach. A tingling feeling made his heart skip and speed up even though he wasn't that tired. What was happening to him?

Someone called the girl and Gray suddenly felt disappointed as the girl moved away from the window. Anxiety suddenly rooted itself his heart.

The situation reminded him of the similarities of what occurred to his dreams. He would watch Erza from afar, then the scene changes. He was talking with her and the dream showed happy faces, small smiles from the girl. However, the dream would go on spiral and he would find himself in the darkness. Suddenly it opens up the visage of the redhead walking away from him. And he would call for her name, over and over.

But she doesn't come back, only giving him a sideward glance, speaking a single word.

"_Goodbye."_

Gray shook the thought away. _I must be too tired, _he thought to himself. He stood from his seat. Might as well go to the infirmary and take some sleeping pills or something if only it could make him somehow go back to the dream and catch that girl before she utters the dreaded seven letter word…

* * *

Jellal staggered on the hallways, feeling his vision blur. _Crap, _he thought, blinking away the drowsiness. His head felt heavy and his body feeling heavy. He placed a hand over his mouth, stifling the cough that was threatening to resurface. Taking deep breaths, he stood upright again and began to walk towards the Student Council Room. He had told Erza to meet with him there and he wasn't so keen on making the girl wait now.

He had gone through classes somehow, even with the constant throbbing of his head. The teachers had gone easy on him, seeing as he had just come back from a cold. Jellal, the ever so responsible president had for once, enjoyed the liberty given to him as he slept through the whole two periods and only came out with worried calls to go to the infirmary if he still wasn't feeling well. The responsible part of him decided to kick in again and since then, he had tried to stay awake for the next subjects.

Going back to the present, as Jellal opened the door, he called out the name he had been wanting to call out since this morning, "Erza?"

The said girl turned towards him, her scarlet hair flowing fluidly with her movement. Jellal sighed in relief, making the girl raise a brow at him. He gave her a lopsided smile, shaking his head as he entered and took his seat. It is her. _Definitely her, _his mind supplied. Despite his relief and newfound strength though, his head still felt heavy and if he stood too long, he might faint.

"Good afternoon, Jellal." Erza greeted. Jellal took note of the worry in her voice. He pursed his lips, trying to stop the cough that was threatening to resurface again.

"Good afternoon to you too, Erza." He tried to greet casually however, it came out hoarse. He mentally groaned. Now, Erza was visibly frowning at him.

"Are you certain you have already recovered, Jellal?" she asked, reaching out to touch his forehead. Jellal caught her wrist, offering her a smile. He didn't want to be found out…_yet._

"I'm fine, Erza." He answered. Erza didn't believe him, narrowing her eyes. The two stared at each other for a moment before Erza slipped off her wrist from Jellal and intertwined their fingers together. Jellal's eyes widened as his heart did a somersault at this action.

"E-Erza, what are you—?"

"Quiet." Erza cut him off, glaring at him. Jellal wisely shut up. "Now, I want you to pull as hard as you can." Erza instructed. Jellal hesitated for a moment before he pulled.

Nothing.

Jellal frowned and tugged again. The hand moved but weak. Was he that weak? He shouldn't be, seeing as he recovered a little. He pulled again— stronger this time. He managed to pull the hand a little to himself this time but then when he looked up, he found an incredulous look on the girl's face. It dawned on him that Erza was hardly putting up any resistance, seeing as she only looked at him with a 'seriously?' look. Knowing he had been found out, he bowed his head shamefully. Erza sighed through her nose, taking her hand away. Jellal silently lamented at the loss of warmth.

"We'll go to the infirmary. Can you walk?" she asked. Jellal nodded his head weakly. Again, Erza looked at him skeptically. "Stand." She commanded, gently this time. Jellal complied but as he stood, the world began to spin under him and he was bound to fall. Erza caught him easily and Jella found himself buried into red hair.

_Ah, _he thought idly as Erza's face came into his view. _She's frowning again._

"You idiot." He heard her say. "What do you think you're doing coming to school when you're not completely recovered…" he gave her a small smile. _I wanted to see you,_ was what he wanted to say but the words didn't pass through his lips. he felt black spots covering his vision. His consciousness was beginning to leave him...

"…listening to me? Jellal!... wake…"

"Sorry…Erza…" he managed to utter out before the darkness consumed him.

* * *

Gray suddenly woke up to the rustling of the curtains next to his bed. He mentally groaned. Unlike his plan before, he didn't take sleeping pills as he immediately fell asleep as soon as his head met the pillow. It had been troublesome explaining to the nurse that he suddenly had a 'very horrible headache' and needed rest. Couple with his downright refusal of the medicine prescribed to him by the nurse much to the nurse's chagrin; she had attempted to kick him out but keyword: _tried. _Gray just needed to brush up his acting skills and there. Problem solved.

However, as fast as he fell asleep, he was also easily awakened by any sound. He grumbled incoherently to himself, half in mind to cover his ears with the pillow when he heard the person who spoke.

"…yes, nurse. The idiot is still sick."

Gray did a double take, sitting up immediately on the bed making it slightly creak. He silently cursed as he heard her voice. "Who's there?" he heard her ask. Not directed at him but nonetheless he knew it was referring to him. Makes sense when the curtains in around the bed he's occupying was drawn, making it unable for the girl to see him.

"Ah," the nurse sounded very annoyed and Gray imagined her crossing her arms as she did when he had argued with her just minutes ago, "someone who suddenly had a 'very horrible headache' and only wanted to rest, ignoring all my prescriptions." The nurse huffed. "I would have kicked him out if he didn't just emphasize that he really had a headache."

"Sounds like someone who just wanted to skip class." She responded blandly, however Gray could detect the slight amusement in her voice. "Someone preferably like Gray." He heard her mumble. Gray's ears turned pink. That's what she thought of him?! This was only one time! "…and Natsu maybe. Though he's not really good at acting." Why are the two of them the only primary suspects in her book?!

"Gray? Gray Fullbuster?" the nurse queried. Gray felt his insides go nervous, not wanting to be found out. Especially NOT when Erza thought of him like that. "Actually, he is—"

A series of cough cut her off and Gray heard the two females bustle around towards the source of the sound. Gray felt immensely relieved he hadn't been found out. He strained his ear to the sounds coming from the other bed.

"…water.." a voice rasped out. Gray frowned. The voice sounded like a man's. Erza brought a guy to the infirmary? There was another series of movements before Gray heard the distinct creak of the bed and he somehow knew Erza had helped the man in a sitting position.

Not unless the situation indicates otherwise, a voice in his mind whispered. Gray crushed the thought.

"Here." He heard her say. Afterwards was silence whilst the nurse did her own checkup of the boy.

"39.6 °C," the nurse clicked her tongue. "And it's not common cold, it's flu— based on the headache, fever and muscle aches and I surmise, soreness. Wonder why the boy was so stubborn to come to school in this state…" he heard the nurse mutter.

"Well, knowing Jellal, it must be about his work in the Student Council that he had left to me." She sighed. "Why can't he just rely on his Vice Prez for once?"

Gray had been frozen in his place. Did he hear it right? Jellal? Erza brought Jellal to the infirmary?

"Who knows? Maybe on the contrary he just wanted to see his beloved Vice President," the nurse teased. Erza chuckled.

"Please. You have quite an imagination, nurse." She responded.

"Well, it's not entirely impossible. I heard you two were childhood friends." There was the sound of water. _Must be the wet towel to wipe off the sweat and hydrate him and among all other things, _Gray's mind supplied.

"Yes, we are childhood friends but I do not look at Jellal that way, if that is what you are insinuating, nurse."

'_Ho? Interesting,'_ Gray thought as he fell back on the pillow. Their voices weren't loud but with the quietness of the room, it was still tangible.

"Ara, is there someone else then?"

Gray closed his eyes, listening intently. It was bad, he knew and maybe Erza will beat him up she knew he eavesdropped but he was curious. A guy that would have taken the Titania's heart…

'_I wonder what kind of guy is he…'_

"As of the moment, I hardly find any guy to pique my interest." The girl answered truthfully.

"Or maybe, you haven't explored your horizons, dear. Maybe you already found him yet you don't realize."

Gray heard the girl huff slightly, and he knew the girl was smiling wryly.

"What's the sudden interest in my love life, nurse? You sound like a mother would to a child."

The nurse chuckled, "Maybe so. Sorry for being so meddlesome, Erza-san."

"There's no harm done, nurse. Though maybe you might be correct…"

Silence ensued, only with the breathing of Jellal to be heard. Each were left their own thoughts and whist the silence was somehow comforting, it was broken by the nurse who suddenly remembered that Erza needed to go to class.

"On the contrary, I'm staying here to look after him." Erza responded firmly.

"I can call up his parents, Erza-san. No need to skip class." The nurse gently said to the girl.

"Jellal lives by himself, nurse." A pause. Followed by a disbelieving tone, "I can't believe I forgot… How had he managed the weekends?" Gray heard the girl say. Gray silently snorted. His sister, Ultear, he recalled had visited Jellal the past weekend for a project they agreed to do together but if Jellal was sick that time, he wouldn't be surprised if she had somehow been taking care of the guy instead.

–Though Erza doesn't know that.

"Oh. So even the Vice prez forgets." The nurse teased. "I'm not surprised much though. The President is so responsible that one would think even when he is sick, he would handle things so perfectly."

"Please, this is not a joke." Erza answered seriously.

"Hai, hai." The nurse backed down. "Though seeing as the president is still alive and kicking, albeit still sick, someone must have taken care of him during the weekend." He heard the nurse say. "In any case though, we need to bring him home. In the meantime, he can stay here until classes are over." The chair screeched and Gray heard cabinet doors opening. "It's almost time for his medicine; please wake him, Erza-san."

Gray heard Erza wake the guy, followed by an intelligible groan. The nurse urged Jellal to take his medicine and he complied peacefully and fell back to sleep. Gray sighed through his nose, rolling to his side, tuning out the conversation knowing that Erza would leave for class any minute now. His breathing slowed down and he felt his consciousness leaving as well.

He didn't notice the curtains being moved aside.

Erza glared at the sleeping form of her childhood friend, sleeping in the bed next to Jellal's. With a huff, she let the curtains fall back in place. "And I suppose, he is the one with a 'very horrible headache' you mentioned?" she asked.

"Quite so." Erza sighed through her nose. Well, if she caught the teen eavesdropping, she would have hit him. (Gray shivered in his sleep.) She stood up, preparing to leave.

"In any case, I will lecture him when I get back. Please take care of them for me."

The bell rung and Erza took the cue to leave, leaving her two childhood friends in the room…

* * *

_**A/N: And that's chapter two. I want to thank Brasil, CrazyAnimeFan1228, GrayzaLover, ImpassiveSky and IronScarletKnight for the fav and also to those who alerted and reviewed~! Thank you very much~!**_

_**If you have any questions or anything, please review or PM me.**_

_**Itterashai mase, **__**goshuujin-sama~! :)**_


End file.
